if you ever find yourself in the wrong story
by S.J Carter
Summary: She spends her days living and breathing and longing for twisted paths and murderous wolves. —-KlausHayley (and fairytales gone wrong).


_Le notes: _This is for the biggest Klayley fan I know, also known as my sister, who is absolutely obsessed with this pairing and always buds heads with me because I am constantly jumping from ship to ship. Anywho, this fic is really AU but still kind of canon, like most of my fics. Hope you enjoy.

_Summary:_ She spends her days living and breathing and longing for twisted paths and murderous wolves. —-KlausHayley (and fairytales gone wrong).

**.**

**._.****  
**

**if you ever find yourself in the wrong story  
****.**

**._.**

"we love each other like matches in the dark.  
we don't talk, we catch fire instead."  
― Mathias Malzieu

**.**

**/ / /  
**

As you may know, there are a number of stories about good boys and girls, and slaying the dragon, and true love's first kiss and happily-ever-afters. You may also know that these stories are somewhat deconstructed and therefore, deviate from reality. However, the catch here is that the girl in this fairytale is actually a she-wolf who trades a pair of glass slippers and a ball gown for claws and golden yellow eyes. She stumbles fast and speeds down the yellow brick road until she finally finds herself in to the arms of the Big Bad Wolf.

And suddenly, Kansas seems like it's millions of miles away, and the girl from the books has unexpectedly ran out of pages and entered in to some twisted reality. In this story, there is no prince charming, and there are no happy endings. But there is a spark, in both the she-wolf and the boy who was deemed a monster. A spark so strong and ever-burning that they catch fire and they burn each other, again and again.

Until the clock strikes midnight.

Until Cinderella wakes up in Neverland.

**.**

**/ / /**

**story #45 **—**the boy who was deemed a monster**

Once upon a time —for that is how all stories should begin— there was a boy who was an abomination. The first of his kind; half wolf and half vampire, all alone and troubled until he set eyes on the girl with fire in her hair. And she holds him close and whispers in the shell of his ear that she's alone too, a cast off, backed in to a corner with no one to protect her. Just like that, they strike a deal, and they seal it with a kiss as her forehead rests against his. All he can see is her, with pearly-eyes and bone-fists. He deems her a full blown inferno when she weaves her fingers in to his hair and her lips leave fairytales on the ashen surface of his skin.

**.**

**/ / /**

**story #26 ****—the girl who ran from love**

When Hayley Marshall is a little girl, she picks up her first book about love and writes a boy's name on the inside of her pencil case. His name is Stuart and though it sounds a bit nerdy and dorky, she thinks she likes it because it suits him. He's intelligent and brave and he wears big round glasses so he really does look like a 'Stuart'. And he's her closest friend because he reads her stories about romance and danger. But the other boys make fun of him for it so Hayley beats them up and Stuart has no idea. It's better that way though, because girls like her don't often fight for boys like him.

Actually, the stories Stuart always reads to her have it the other way around. It's the boys who fight for the girls and for some odd reason; Hayley Marshall has yet to find herself in that situation.

Though she doesn't think she has much of a problem with that, until the night she turns in to a monster in the middle of her living room.

And she screams: "what's happening to me?" But her parents only push her away. "What's happening to me!" Her screams echo throughout the woods and she runs to the only person who knows her story well enough. Still, Stuart doesn't understand. He opens his door to the sound of scritching and scratching and the sight of clawmarks left on woodblock.

Consequently, when he sees a wolf, raging and foaming at the mouth at his doorstep, he only manages to cry in horror.

"Stay back!" He shouts, vowing to stake his once upon a time best friend. "What…what are you?" He questions when her eyes glow golden and green.

She runs before he has the chance to find out. Not just because she knows he wouldn't accept her, but because he offered her a look of disgust and fear. As if she was a monster. As if she was an abomination.

And from then on, Hayley Marshall promises herself to never pick the boys with loopsided grins and storybook smiles.

**.**

**/ / /**

**story #55 **—** the girl with the dreamer's eyes**

Once upon a time —for that is how all stories should begin— there was a girl who lived a fairytale in reverse. You see, she is not the pretty princess because she escapes from love and doesn't dream of the princes from the books with blonde hairs and blue eyes. Instead, she looks for family and attraction, under all the wrong places until she runs so far and fast that she crash-lands right in to the life of a man with ocean blue eyes and fangs for teeth. His smile is nothing short of malicious and he is the furthest thing from Stuart-like-boys so she guesses that Niklaus might not be so bad.

However, it's not that simple. Not when he's the villain with an evil laugh and a sad childhood. It's so clichéd and wrong that she finds him irritating.

And yet, when she leaves him, all she does is think of him because he's arrogant, and smug, and he likes to paint, and he's extremely gorgeous, and he's unlike any other man she has ever met.

She likes the fact that he has the looks of storybook boys but refuses to act like one. And she prefers his rebelliousness and sense of fun. He breaks all the rules, including her own, the night he slips under her sheets and kisses her goodnight.

From then on, Hayley Marshall spends her days living and breathing and longing for twisted paths and murderous wolves, putting the 'prince charming' fantasies to rest, once and for all.

**.**

**/ / /**

**story #06 **—** the boy who cried wolf**

When Niklaus is young, nothing but a boy, he remembers being drawn towards the species of wolves like a moth to a flame. He has yet to know what it is about them. Maybe it's the way they run; wild and free, carelessly, without worries or concerns about the world beyond them. He likes the look in their eyes as well, of fearlessness and bravery. They're marvelous magnificent creatures but, most of all, they have a 'pack mentality'. You see, Niklaus has always wanted _that _kind of family. Although he loves his siblings deeply, and his mother holds him close and whispers soft words in to the shell of his ear, his father only manages to offer him a pair of glaring eyes.

But Elijah teaches him everything his father would; how to hunt and how to harvest. He guides him up and down, and left to right, until finally one day, Klaus finds himself completely hopeless.

"Elijah," he begins, as he pets his faithful horse while Elijah feeds him some hay. "Why does father hate me?" Suddenly, his brother's light expression becomes intensively dark.

"Niklaus," he says, with a sad tone. "Father, doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does!" He shouts this time, tears rushing down his cheeks. Klaus throws a fit, screaming hatred and brutality while Elijah wraps his arms around him. He holds him close and his grip is tight and firm. So much so that he fears he will never let his little brother go.

Then, one night, underneath a crisp full moon, Klaus feels an immense amount of pain rushing through his spine. Suddenly, his father's glaring eyes become menacingly evil and Elijah won't even stand up for him. But how could he blame him?

"What's happening to me?" He screams, but all they do is deem him a monster. "What's happening to me!" Klaus demands and this time, he is tied down.

It takes him a while to realize that perhaps this was fate's cruel game. He had admired the wolves and now, he had become one himself. Only the wolves weren't magnificent, nor were they marvelous and, they were definitely not fearless. They were hideous and monstrous and complete cowards.

Niklaus then promises himself that he will cease to believe in fairytales for werewolves.

**.**

**/ / /**

**story #72 **—**the boy with the artist's hands**

This is what he wants —

He wants to leave patterns on her skin, bruise her and leave love-marks all over her, all purple, blue, and red. He wants to paint a rainbow on the blank canvas that is her bare back. And he wants to twist her and tangle her in to him, until she refuses to find the energy to walk again. He wants her desperate and _begging_. God, she's so beautiful when she begs. Still, at the same time, he thinks he wants her dead. Since she's made him weak and oddly protective of her. He was supposed to stay far _far_ away from she-wolves and princesses alike. Now, she's living in _his_ home, sleeping in _his_ bed, and eating_ his_ food. She's twirling her fingers in to_ his_ hair because he carried her home. She's letting her hands trail along the length of _his_ arms because he calls her 'love'. And she's kissing him senseless because he's an asshole, but also because he's brilliant and brave and incredibly impulsive.

**.**

**/ / /**

**story #73 **—** the girl with magic in her blood **

This is what she wants —

"I wanted to thank you," she says as her voice is muffled by_ his_ pillow and she's lost under _his _sheets and he wonders why in the world he led her back in to _his _bed, all over again. He doesn't know if he regrets it yet, but sex was what got him in to this whole 'teen-mom' predicament thing in the first place. "For saving me, that night." She completes, avoiding his dark gaze because she doesn't think she can handle seeing his softer side.

She's seen him mean and ruthless and that's all she'd wanted to see. She feared that his kinder demeanor might fool her in to actually falling for his act. After all, she knows she can't trust him and she can never fully believe in him but maybe, he feels the same way about her. And maybe, if she puts both puzzle pieces together, all the things she hates about him and all the things she loves about him suddenly even out.

"Your own child healed you," Klaus says. "There's no need to thank me," he tells her, "I didn't save you sweetheart." He doesn't mention that the child carries _his_ vampire blood and that he actually did save her, whether it was unintentional or not. It's convenient for him that she knows this already thanks to Rebekah's reminder that _Klaus's _blood is running through her system.

"You keep saying that," she replies to him, forcing herself out of his bed, "but I know how you really feel and what you're actually thinking." She courageously confronts him and almost immediately, she's met with his glaring eyes. Still, Hayley remains fearless and angry, and she's just like the wolves from Klaus's past. He thinks he might hold this against her, the fact that she carries so many of his memories within her without even being fully aware of them. "I've done that before," she confesses. "I've blocked people out and scared them away because I was afraid of losing them."

Her words fill the empty room with stories for broken people. All the while, Klaus is silent.

"It doesn't work." Hayley finally says. "In the end, no matter how hard I tried to isolate myself, all it did was make me hurt even more."

At long last, Klaus is caught off guard. She reads him like an open book, uncovering his pages and making him want to believe in those silly fairytales his mother once read to him when he was a boy. He decides to walk away because that's what the villain does, he lies, he manipulates and then, he leaves. In short, he plays the role that he's been given.

Because in the end, the boy with fangs for teeth and claws for nails is never the one who ends up with an ending which doesn't involve blood or tears.

**.**

**/ / /**

**story #105 **—**the boy who tells lies**

He notices she's gone on the night of the full moon. She's left no traces of her belongings, nothing but a lingering scent of wisterias and brown sugar. He tells himself she doesn't matter, that it makes no difference where she goes or whom she runs to. He doesn't care, he doesn't worry, and he certainly doesn't look for her. Instead, he takes his sketchpad in to his hands and suddenly his fingers retrace every curve of her body and every hair on her head. In his drawing, she's smiling because she rarely ever smiles anymore. And then, in his next drawing, she's laughing because she doesn't laugh much either. Instead, she cries and she runs, so far and fast that she leaves behind a glass slipper and breadcrumbs. It's a trail she hopes he will follow in order to find her.

She doesn't expect to wind up right back at the beginning of her story. Right back where she started, with fire in her heart and a boy's name on her lips.

**.**

**/ / /**

**story #235 **—** the girl who lived to tell the tale**

There's this boy —and he's the monster from the books Stuart used to read to her as a child. He's fallen apart, like something out of a romance novel that she never thought of touching before. There's this boy —and Stuart forgot to mention him because in reality, the monster isn't a monster at all.

"_Stories don't always have happy endings."_ Stuart had told her, much too long ago. And that's one thing the monster had definitely taught her. That stories weren't happy at all, they were wild, wild animals and went off in directions you couldn't expect.

It's something she never saw coming, like little red trading in her basket of goodies and rouge cape for a knife and fork. Because she's not really little red but a wolf in disguise.

**.**

**/ / /**

**story #999 **—**happily never after**

There's this girl —and she's his Achilles heel. Simply put, she's made him weak because people try to use her against him, on more than one occasion. And the sad part is that it gets to him, each and every time. What's worse is that he lets this control all of his actions. Since there's this girl —and he looks at her and he thinks that maybe this could be her story. Of the poor little orphan girl who finally finds her family.

He closes the books and puts these ridiculous tales back in a box since she's gone, and he doesn't think she'll be coming back anytime soon.

**.**

**/ / /**

**story #00 **—**alternate ending **

(No, that's not how it happened. She got out his bed and he was quiet. Quiet the whole way. She was curled up next to him. Her breaths came our light and cool. He realizes he was close enough to see the thin purple veins through the translucent skin of her eyelids, the goosebumps on her arm, and the very faint peach fuzz on her left earlobe.

She's the girl in the story who talks in her sleep, who's never there when he awakens, and sometimes she lets a few tears slip passed her eyes. She ignores the envious looks he sends her way because she doesn't want to believe that he cares.

And then well—

"Always in a hurry then, little wolf?" He questions, reaching for her bare shoulder when she's trying to untangle herself from his sheets.

She rolls her eyes and she's having this feeling of déjà vu. Since she's been through this exact same scenario before. "The sun's up," she tells him, shrugging in order for him to be forced to remove his hand from her skin. "I should be getting dressed."

Then suddenly, she feels his hand wrap itself around her wrist. "What are you so frightened of?" He questions and just like that, she pretends to act all confused and lost.

"What?" She says, trying to pull free from his tight grasp.

"You're scared," he concludes, rolling them over so he's on top of her. "That's why you keep running."

"I'm not scared of anything." She lies, struggling under his hold. "Now let go of me Klaus!" Finally, she pushes him to his side and makes her escape out of his chamber. She slams his door shut and slides down against it, forcing herself not to feel so manipulated and torn up inside. Her actions only seem to prove him right. She had just run from his assumptions because he was right. She is scared of him, of what he can do and all the almost-fairytales he can make her believe.

She comes to the horrific conclusion that perhaps, this is what she wanted all along. She wanted a story. And she never could admit it to anyone because she always pushes these cursed thoughts in to the back of her mind. She wanted a fairytale, something that left her with a taste like broken green glass and crushed pearls and bitter diamond dust.

But she bites her lip and walks on without glancing behind at Klaus because she's scared that maybe he had seen the electricity coursing through her veins, glowing neon bright through her bones. That maybe he'd glimpsed at her figure because she froze the moment their eyes met. That maybe —just _maybe_— he would have seen her heart jolt).

**.**

**/ / /**

**End**

**/ / /**

**. **

_Le more notes:_ Can you believe that this was meant to be a drabble? I got really carried away with it, and kind of made it ooc. Sorry about that. Still, make sure to leave me a review! I would love to know your thoughts on this one. And follow me on tumblr because I take requests and make pretty graphics and make fanart (link on my profile).

—_**Xoxo Carter**_


End file.
